Traitor in our Midst
Gabe Logan: "Teresa, the kid's entire unit has been wiped out. I'm gonna leave him here. Get word to UN Command that we've got a massacre here. ZP forces are not taking prisoners. Logan out... Don't worry, kid. I'll get you out of here alive." Walkthrough When the level begins, IMMEDIATELY tell Janzen to take cover and snap to the wall to your left. Two dumb enemies are firing on you. They are also oblivious to the DU container right at their feet. Destroy it with a well-placed shot and then slowly cross the plank. Another soldier will wander to your position. Use your knife on him when he gets close enough. Be careful, he may sometimes rush at you spraying like mad, but on other occasions he will be unaware of your presence. You will get a FA MAS from him. Turn on night vision and continue upstairs. Watch out for the sludge which kills you if you fall into the pit. Enter the illuminated room and then slash the soldier's throat. NOW you can tell Janzen to follow you. Use your flashlight to provide him with illumination. Have the private interact with the first radio. Stand some distance back from the device because a shell wil strike the floor, causing Janzen to fall to a lower level (and the radio to be destroyed). QUICKLY take cover and tell Janzen to do the same. A pair of troops will head towards you after making a comment about watching for UN forces. Kill them and then search this area for a vent you can open. Do so and crawl through. Snap to the wall directly to your left and wait until the troop moves off before you knife him. Trade out your semi-automatic FA MAS with his fully automatic AK-47. Switch to a silenced weapon and snipe the enemy in front of you (aim for his head). Another will wander towards you. Shoot his brains as well (you may need to aim carefully through the wooden boards to avoid alerting him, or you can break out the sniper rifle). Destroy the planks or kick them in, and search this area for the second DU container. You can NOW tell Janzen to follow you. There is a hole in the ceiling which you can climb into. Tell Janzen to go up and he will boost you. INSTANTLY tell him to take cover and shoot the explosive shell just in front to kill the enemies. A few precision shots are in place if they're only wounded. Proceed onto the broken wall, and then shoot the third DU container hidden behind the boxes. There is a hole in the floor just in front, with a wave of enemies waiting on the lower level. Kill them and then drop down slowly. Four more soldiers will arrive in two waves (two thugs per wave). Neutralise the threat and tell Janzen to follow you. The troops will have opened a vent to access your position. Use it and INSTANTLY snap to cover on the box. The fourth DU container is close to you, so destroy it to kill the enemies inside this room. Head for the wooden barricade: kick it in and then kill the lone wolf on the other side. Janzen will follow you, so carry the plank and use it to cross the last sludge pit. You will now be separated from the private for a while. Lean out and snipe the enemies here. The fifth DU container is in the distance, close to the tent. Get the AK-47 - or ammo thereof - from the crate here and replenish your remaining weapon's ammunition, then clamber the ladder. This will trigger a wave of enemies. Snap to cover and kill them, then follow the upper platform to a zip line. Drop anybody who threatens you and then a cutscene will play. You must now protect the private from enemies. Use the Select button to get him to move and kill whoever shoots on him. Eventually, he will use the zipline and drop to your level. Climb up the ladder into a room and you will find a second radio, so get Janzen to use it. Return downstairs and get him to follow you. Use the key code which Teresa provided on the door to end the mission. Goofs Factual errors * Gabe kicks an Uzi to Pvt. Janzen just before heading outside. He finds no such weapon in-game; the Uzi is only seen in 'Old Friends' and 'Memories'. Furthermore, should he have given this weapon away, he would not be carrying an auxiliary firearm when the game continues. Depleted uranium containers * At the very start is a DU container right on the floor, next to the first pair of thugs. * When you've gone through the first vent and killed the 3 enemies, go towards the hole in the ceiling. The second container is near the third enemy's patrol path. * The third container is just behind the enemy to your right after climbing into the broken ceiling. * When you come out from the second vent, a pair of thugs patrol this room. Snap to the crate and shoot the fourth container. * At the point where Gabe is separated from Janzen, the fifth container is close to the UN tent. Hidden Evidence * When you've gone through the first vent, there is an enemy behind a set of boards; beyond him is fire. Check the hallway to your left, where there is a trash can and a body. The corpse has the first file. * The last 2 pieces of evidence are outside. When you land atop the tent after using the AZL line, walk right and just fall off the rounded tent-top (it doesn't hurt). Turn around and go to the back of the tent; look for a body. * Nearby is a ladder leading up to the room where the radio is. That catwalk has a gap; climb atop some crates on the ground to reach the other part of the catwalk which is otherwise inaccessible. Look for a body. Category:Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror Missions